Otanjoubi
by Floral White
Summary: #Republish/ "Otanjoubi Sakura..."/Hanya untuk mengucapkan itu, Sasuke rela repot-repot menyelinap ke benteng aliansi Shinobi di tengah peperangan yang sedang berlangsung/DLDR/C&C?


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), deskripsi dan diksi seadanya

#**Republish**

A/N: fic ini pernah saya publish untuk ulang tahun Sakura bulan Maret kemarin dan karena ada masalah dengan akun yang lama, jadi saya menghapus semua fic yang pernah saya publish sebelumnya.

* * *

Semilir angin membelai wajah datarnya yang selalu hadir tanpa emosi. _Onyx_ kelamnya menatap jauh ke dalam kegelapan malam. Kusanaginya tetap setia menempel di pinggangnya seolah melindungi pemiliknya dari serangan musuh. Suara binatang malam yang biasanya selalu hadir sekarang terdengar sepi, seolah takut dengan peperangan yang sedang berlangsung. Dengan langkah mantap, Uchiha Sasuke sang _missing nin _ dari Konoha itu berjalan ke dalam hutan. Hutan gelap sekelam matanya bukanlah penghalang untuk tujuannya kali ini. bagi dirinya, kegelapan bukanlah penghalang. Dengan _sharingan_ yang merupakan keturunan dari klannya, ia bisa melihat dengan baik di kegelapan tanpa memerlukan sumber cahaya.

Dengan kecepatan maksimum, Sasuke melompati cabang demi cabang dengan mengandalkan _chakra_ di kakinya. Bulan setengah menggantung di langit menerangi sebagian bumi dari selimut malam. Cahaya kekuningan merembes melewati rimbunnya pohon-pohon besar yang menutupi hutan. Terkadang, sinar rembulan menerpa tubuh sempurnanya ketika melewati bagian hutan yang agak rindang.

Sasuke tahu, keadaan sedang genting-gentingnya akibat perang. Dalam posisinya sebagai _missing-nin_, tentu ia sangat tahu bahaya yang menghadangnya. Walaupun ia adalah seorang Uchiha yang kejeniusannya serta kemampuannya sudah tidak bisa diragukan lagi, tapi tetap saja Sasuke juga tahu ia tidak bisa sendirian menghadapi pasukan aliansi shinobi. Jadi, satu-satunya cara untuk bisa masuk tanpa adanya pertempuran ke perkemahan mereka adalah dengan cara diam-diam. Sasuke sudah memikirkan hal ini, ia sudah mengamati dan menganalisis keadaan serta sudah menemukan solusinya.

.

.

Seorang _iryo-nin_ dengan rambut uniknya –_pink_ – tengah memijit pelipisnya pelan, raut letih nampak jelas di wajah ayunya. Mengobati dan merawat _shinobi_ yang terluka tentu saja sangat menguras _chakra- _nya. Belum lagi, mengenai penyusupan yang dilakukan oleh Zetsu putih dan kemampuannya meniru korbannya sampai ke _chakra_ mereka dengan menghisap _chakra_ targetnya. Dan Sakura juga yakin, Zetsu yang tadi bukanlah satu-satunya yang bisa menyusup di antara para aliansi _shinobi_.

Mereka harus tetap waspada, mata-mata musuh mungkin saja sedang mengamati mereka dan mnegumpulkan informasi mengenai kekuatan dan kelemahan mereka.

Sakura mencoba meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa agak kaku dengan memutar bahu dan mencoba beberapa gerakan ringan. setelah terasa agak sedikit segar, ia berjalan keluar tenda untuk melihat tenda-tenda lainnya untuk memastikan para _shinobi_ yang terluka sudah mendapat pengobatan dengan baik.

Malam semakin larut, suhu mulai terasa agak dingin. Cahaya keperakan masih menemani sang malam tanpa lelah. Sakura berjalan menikmati udara makam yang terasa menyegarkan di paru-parunya. Ada sedikit kehawatiran di benaknya, ia tahu kalau sekarang mereka juga mnegincar ninja medis. Apalagi Zetsu putih yang ia temui beberapa saat yang lalu menanyakan letak tenda Shizune. Sepertinya musuh sudah menyadari kalau ninja medis itu adalah bagian yang sangat penting dalam peperangan, seperti organ vital. Karena jika ninja medis terluka atau tidak bisa melakukan tugasnya, bisa dipastikan para _shinobi_ akan sangat kesulitan dalam melawan musuh dengan kondisi mereka yang terluka. Belum lagi mereka akan melawan para _edo tensei_ yang seolah tidak bisa mati.

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya sudah terlalu letih karena penyaluran _chakra_ untuk pasien-pasiennya yang terus menerus. Mulutnya juga tidak berhentinya menguap dan matanya terasa berat. Dengan langkah pelan, Sakura kembali ke tendanya berniat untuk mnegistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak sebelum mereka akan melakukan serangan ketika fajar.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke melompat dari dahan pohon ke tanah, ia memilih untuk berjalan kaki untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan _chakra_-nya. Dengan kemampuan _genjutsu_ yang dimilikinya, ia bisa memanipulasi _chakra_ untuk mengelabui serangga pendeteksi yang ia yakini milik salah satu klan di Konoha. Tentu saja ia tahu, pasti di hutan ini banyak menyebar serangga-serangga milik dari klan Aburame karena dulu saat ia masih berada di Konoha ia pernah melihat hal itu. Dan jangan lupakan juga tentang klan Hyuuga dengan _kekkei genkei_ mereka. tetapi tentu saja Sasuke sudah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya.

Ketika mencapai gerbang tempat berkumpulnya aliansi _shinobi_ dari seluruh negara, ia menunggu sejenak untuk pergantian _shift_ jaga. Dan ketika empat orang lainnya datang untuk menggantikan keempat penjaga yang habis _shift_-nya. Itulah kesempatan baginya.

Setelah melakukan jutsu transformasi untuk mengelabui para penjaga, Sasuke melangkah menuju gerbang dengan tenang. Sebelum ia diizinkan masuk, terlebih dahulu penjaga melakukan deteksi _chakra_ padanya untuk memastikan ia adalah musuh atau bukan. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk pemeriksaan, para penjaga membiarkannya masuk. Sasuke juga sudah memprediksikan hal ini, karena itu ia memanipulasi _chakra-_nya terlebih dahulu.

Ketika memasuki kawasan khusus untuk ninja medis, Sasuke kembali diperiksa oleh petugas yang berjaga. Setelah melakukan pemeriksaan _chakra_, Sasuke memasuki gerbang yanglebih kecil dari sebelumnya. Dengan sebelah lengan yang dilit oleh perban, ia beralasan membutuhkan perawatan dari ninja medis.

Sasuke berjalan melewati tenda-tenda yang berjejer dan membentuk lorong-lorong. Setiap tenda terdapat nomor masing-masing yang terdiri dari abjad berdasarkan baris dan nomor tenda. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengetahui keberadaan orang yang dicarinya. Ia sudah mengetahui posisinya dengan mendeteksi keberadaan _chakra_-nya. Suasana yang agak sepi cukup membantu bagi Sasuke, ia memang tidak suka bertemu orang-orang dan berbasa basi agar tidak dicurigai.

.

.

Sakura tengah menyiapkan kantung tidurnya, hari ini benar-benar melelahkan baginya. Sebelum beristirahat sepenuhnya, ia terlebih dahulu mencuci wajah dan menggosok giginya di westafel kecil yang tersedia di tendanya. Walaupun waktu istirahatnya hanya beberapa jam, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk mengembalikan kebugarannya besok pagi.

Ketika _iryo-nin_ muda itu baru saja akan menyelinap ke dalam kantung tidurnya, ia bisa mendengar penjaga yang mengawasi tendanya berbicara dengan seseorang. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda dengan memar di wajahnya serta lengan kirinya yang tergantung dan terikat perban tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Silahkan duduk di sini," ujar Sakura dan menarik sebuah kursi untuk pemuda tersebut. Pemuda itu menuruti perintah Sakura dan mulai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya dan bagian-bagian mana saja yang terasa sakit.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Sakura-_san_," kata pemuda yang tengah menerima perawatan dari Sakura. ia merasa sedikit tidak enak pada gadis itu, ia tahu bagaimana beratnya menjadi ninja medis.

Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman, "tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah menjadi tugasku dan jangan ragu-ragu untuk datang ke sini kalau perlu bantuan medis lagi."

"_Hai_, terima kasih Sakura-_san_."

.

Untuk kedua kalinya, istirahat Sakura kembali terganggu dengan kedatangan seorang pasien lagi. Tetapi Sakura tidak pernah merasa terganggu oleh hal itu, saat ini semua orang sedang berjuang di medan pertempuran. Dia juga harus berjuang sebagai ninja medis.

Walaupun letih, Sakura mencoba untuk memberikan senyum ramahnya pada pasiennya. Sama seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, gadis itu menyuruh pemuda itu duduk di kursi yang disediakn untuk pemeriksaan. Sakura lalu mengambil lengannya ia asumsikan terluka. Dan baru saja gadis itu mulai membuka perban yang kelihatan sudah banyak terkena noda darah, tiba-tiba pemuda di hadapannya memegang pergelangan tangannya. Ia mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Ada ap –"

Perkataannya tidak selesai, ia terlalu _shock_ dengan siapa yang dilihatnya. Pemuda yang tadinya terluka itu berubah menampakkan dirinya yang asli. Seorang lelaki dengan rambut emo dan garis rahang yang tegas, hidung mancung dan bibir tipisnya. Dan yang membuat Sakura kaku dan tidak bisa bergerak seperti batu adalah mata merahnya, _sharingan_ yang membuatnya seolah terhisap ke dalamnya.

Sasuke memang tidak menggunakan jutsu apapun pada Sakura, ia hanya mengaktikan _sharingan_-nya. Tidak berniat untuk menyerang karena itu bukanlah tujuannya datang kesini.

"B-Bagaimana bisa –"

Lagi. Perkataan Sakura terputus karena Sasuke menempatkan telunjuknya di bibir Sakura untuk menyuruh gadis itu diam. Kalau Sasuke membiarkan Sakura membuka suaranya ini akan menjadi merepotkan baginya.

"Kau diam saja dan dengarkan aku." Sasuke menatap Sakura tegas dengan _sharingan _yang masih aktif. Dan seolah terhipnotis, Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan perintah Sasuke.

"Aku tahu ini sangat terlambat, tapi –"

Ada jeda yang cukup panjang dan keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Sakura tida bisa mengeluarkan suaranya karena perintah Sasuke barusan. Entah kenapa gadis itu tetap saja mematuhinya.

"Pertama, mengenai kejadian yang waktu itu aku tidak sengaja melakukannya."

Hal ini mengacu pada konfrontasi mereka berdua ketika ia menyuruh Sakura untuk membunuh Karin.

Sakura yang tengah memikirkan maksud perkataan Sasuke, tentu cepat tanggap maksudnya karena pertemuan mereka yang terakhir adalah waktu itu.

"Dan…"

Sasuke memegang bahu Sakura tegas. Iris merahnya telah berubah menjadi _onyx_ sekelam malam. Mereka berdua tengah tenggelam dalam pancaran sinar yang bertolak belakang dari iris masing-masing. Dalam sekecap Sasuke menempelkan bbirnya di bibir tipis Sakura. Dan hal itu membuat Sakura seolah mendapat serangan jantung, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia merasa seperti berada di dimensi yang berbeda. Walapun hanya satu detik, tapi mereka berdua bisa merasakan sensasi hangat di hati mereka atas kecupan singkat barusan.

Dan yang membuat sakura lebih terkejut lagi adalah perkataan Sasuke setelahnya.

" _Otanjoubi, _Sakura."

.

Brukk

.

Sasuke mendekap erat Sakura yang tengah pingsan di pelukannya. Ia memang sengaja melakukan hal ini. Dengan lembut, Sasuke membawa tubuh gadis _pink_ ke kantung tidur dan menyelimutinya hingga ke bawah dagunya. Sejenak ia memperhatikan wajah damai Sakura. Sebuah senyum tipis terpatri di bibir tipis Sasuke, ia harap Sakura mengerti tanpa harus menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

Sasuke tahu ia tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Karena itu ia memilih untuk segera pergi dari tenda Sakura lebih khususnya dari benteng aliansi _shinobi_ tersebut. Saat ia berjalan ke pintu keluar, tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah benda yang cukup menarik. Itu hanyalah sebuah amplop dengan ukuran sedang dengan warna _turquise_ yang tergeletak di meja kerja Sakura. Karena sedikit penasaran, Sasuke membuka amplop tersebut dan membaca isinya.

Terlihat sedikit emosi dari wajahnya yang terbiasa tampil datar. Ia menggeram rendah dan langsung merobek sadis kertas tersebut menjadi potongan-potongan kecil, lalu menghempaskannya di lantai tepat disamping meja kerja Sakura.

Ternyata kertas itu adalah surat cinta yang diterima oleh Sakura dari salah satu pasien yang dirawatnya. Sakura juga sudah menolak pemuda itu dengan halus.

Sebelum benar-benar mencapai pintu tenda, Sasuke kembali berbalik untuk melihat Sakura. Lalu ia berjongkok disamping kantung tidur gadis itu.

"Sampai kapanpun, tetaplah menjadi Sakura-**ku**," gumam Sasuke sambil menatap lembut wajah gadis yang terlihat damai dalam tidurnya. "Kau juga harus istirahat," lanjutnya seraya menegcup pelan kening Sakura.

Ia lalu beranjak keluar dari tenda setelah melakukan transformasi jutsu untuk menyamarkan dirinya.

.

.

Fajar telah terbit dan itu artinya serangan akan dimulai. Sakura duduk menggosok matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Setelah semua sarafnya terkoordinasi sempurna, ia menyingkap selimut yang menghangatkan dirinya. Matanya sedikit melebar ketika menemukan helaian kelopak Sakura di sekitar kantung tidurnya. Wajahnya sedikit menghangat, jantungnya berdebar kencang mengingat siapa yang mengunjunginya semalam. Tanpa sadar, jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya menyusuri lembut bibir tipisnya. Ia masih bisa merasakan sensasi aneh akibat kejadian semalam, walaupun berlangsung sangat singkat.

Ketika Sakura berniat untuk membersihkan wajahnya, ia melihat sampah yang beserakan di samping meja kejanya. Setelah ia amati ternyata itu adalah potongan-potongan surat yang diterimanya. Sebuah senyum mengembang di bibir _peach_ gadis itu.

"_Arigato_, Sasuke-_kun_."

.

.

**Fin **

**.**

Semoga bisa sedikit menghibur dan maaf kalau Sasuke terkesan sangat OOC :D


End file.
